Déraison
by Midwintertears
Summary: Une fois les bougies éteintes, toute la smala se mit à applaudir. Ginny, quant à elle, attendit. Attendit, attendit, attendit. Elle guetta le pop! . Mais rien ne se produisit. Sa petite bouche se tordit et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en pleurs. Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? demanda Maman. C'est le champignon , s'écria la petite, Il a pas poussééééééé !


Petit OS écrit dans le cadre du projet "Joyeux Ginny-versaire". Cos Ginny is B.I.T.C.H.Y.(Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented, Charming, Hot and Yummy)! Je devais écrire un OS sur les sept ans de Ginny.

* * *

**Déraison**

L'année précédente, Ron avait eu sept ans. Papa et Maman l'avaient alors félicité, et lui avaient dit qu'il avait atteint l'âge de raison.

L'âge de raison. Sept ans. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? s'était demandé Ginny. Elle avait alors cinq ans (pardon, cinq ans et sept mois !), ce qui voulait dire que la prochaine fois, ce serait son tour. Il lui restait donc un anniversaire, et puis, l'âge de raison.

Ginny ne connaissait qu'un seul contexte dans lequel on utilisait le mot «raison». C'était «avoir raison». J'ai raison, tu as tort, alors tais-toi, nanananana! Donc, cela voulait-il dire que désormais, Ron aurait toujours raison? Il était vrai que les grands avaient souvent raison, ils savaient des choses que les petits ne savaient pas. Après tout, c'était toujours comme ça: Ron et Ginny ne savaient pas grand-chose, ils posaient des questions, les grands leur répondaient et ils les croyaient automatiquement. Parce que les grands, ça sait tout.

Et donc, Ron était en train de devenir un grand, c'était ça? Mais oui! Il avait sept ans, quelque chose avait du changer en lui, quelque chose qui le transformait en grand. Quelque chose avait poussé dans sa tête, «pop», comme ça, comme une sorte de champignon magique. Et ça faisait que maintenant il savait plus de choses et qu'il avait raison. Et l'année prochaine, ce serait autour de Ginny d'avoir un champignon de la raison qui lui pousse dans la tête!

Elle s'en était réjouie, même s'il lui faudrait patienter un an et cinq mois —une éternité!—, un jour, elle deviendrait subitement une grande et aurait toujours raison. Ça tombait bien, elle en avait parfois marre d'être rabrouée. Ce jour-là, sa vie changerait du tout au tout. En attendant, elle considéra tout ce que Ron put lui dire comme parole d'Evangile, y compris sa légende du «crocrodile qui vit dans les toilettes». Après tout, il savait tout, grand frère.

Le jour de ses sept ans, Ginny était en joie. Bien plus que pour ses anniversaires précédents —d'ailleurs, elle avait plus ou moins oublié les premiers— celui-ci serait spécial, elle allait atteindre l'âge de raison! Face à son gâteau, elle fut soudainement prise d'un doute: et si ça ne marchait pas? Et si le champignon ne poussait pas? Elle avait, durant ces un an et cinq mois, observé que certaines personnes n'avaient pas de champignon. On ne pouvait pas trop dire pourquoi, avec eux, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Fred et Georges par exemple, Maman disait souvent qu'ils manquaient de raison. Idem pour Charlie, là, Maman lui demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être plus raisonnable et prendre exemple sur Bill. «Raisonnable», encore un de ces mots compliqués que les grands employaient.

Ginny eut une angoisse: et si avec elle, ça faisait pareil? Que le champignon ne poussait pas, comme avec Charlie et les jumeaux? Mais les visages autour d'elle étaient souriants et encourageants. Alors, elle souffla.

Une fois les bougies éteintes, toute la smala se mit à applaudir. Ginny, quant à elle, attendit. Attendit, attendit, attendit. Elle guetta le «pop!». Mais rien ne se produisit. Sa petite bouche se tordit et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en pleurs.

—Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? demanda Maman.

—C'est le champignon, s'écria la petite, Il a pas poussééééééé !

—Quel champignon? demanda Papa.

Mais Ginny ne put en dire plus, elle avait la gorge nouée. Gémissant et pleurnichant, elle sauta de sa chaise et s'en alla se réfugier dans sa cachette secrète —pas si secrète que ça compte tenu du fait que tout le monde savait où elle se situait.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, les Weasley défilèrent pour la réconforter. En vain, elle ne parvenait pas à leur faire comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui la rendait si malheureuse en un jour aussi festif. C'était terrible, ses anniversaires précédents avaient été les jours les plus exceptionnels de sa vie jusqu'à présent, mais celui-ci marquait un tournant: elle n'avait pas eu de champignon de la raison, elle n'était pas complète. Elle resterait petite. Comble du malheur: même Ron ne comprit rien à sa douleur, preuve qu'il était passé de l'autre côté alors qu'elle restait là toute seule.

Et enfin, il y eut Charlie.

Bizarre, songea Ginny, de tous ses frères, Charlie lui semblait être celui qui s'occupait le moins d'elle. Le rêveur, le distrait, toujours à parler de dragons.

Charlie le déraisonnable.

—Euh…, fit-il, pas très sûr de sa façon de l'aborder.

—Beuheueheuehueuuu!

—Ginny…tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas?

—Egnépapignonpapousséééééé!

—Dis, t'es une grande fille, maintenant, et les grandes filles, quand ça parle, ça articule!

Ginny s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer et dévisagea son frère, sa petite bouille baignée de larmes et son nez de morve. Vraiment, il la considérait comme une grande fille malgré tout? Charlie, de son côté, était quelque peu étonné du ton autoritaire qu'il venait de prendre. Ça faisait un peu «Percy», songea-t-il.

—Bon…euh, dit-il d'une voix maladroite, je peux peut-être t'aider, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me racontes ce qui se passe en détails, sans parler trop vite, et sans pleurer, d'accord?

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle entreprit alors de lui expliquer tout.

—Donc, un champignon qui pousse dans la tête des gens quand ils ont sept ans pour les rendre raisonnables? résuma Charlie.

Nouvel hochement de petite tête rousse.

Il sourit en coin. C'était mignon. C'était fantastique. C'était incroyable comment sa petite sœur avait brodé une telle théorie rien que parce que, un an et cinq mois plus tôt, Arthur et Molly avaient dit que Ron avait atteint l'âge de raison. Les enfants étaient décidément des êtres incroyables!

—Bill a eu dix-sept ans l'année passée, dit-il, et bientôt, ce sera mon tour, même si j'ai le temps…ça passe si vite. Trop vite.

Ginny le regarda avec étonnement. Dix-sept, un chiffre plutôt grand et compliqué. Elle parvenait à voir jusqu'à vingt, mais dix-sept, c'était quand même vachement beaucoup. Cependant, ça terminait par «sept». Un autre palier maudit peut-être?

—Je vais atteindre la majorité, poursuivit Charlie.

—C'est quoi la major idée?

—Ça veut dire qu'aux yeux de la loi, je serai un adulte…un adulte responsable…et mature...

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme si quelque chose en eux lui faisait peur, Ginny ne voyait pas pourquoi, c'était un problème de grands, elle ne comprenait pas.

—Quand j'étais petit, continua-t-il avec un sourire crispé, je pensais aussi qu'en grandissant, tout irait comme sur des roulettes, parce que les grandes personnes donnent toujours cette impression aux enfants de toujours savoir ce qu'il faut faire, de façon naturelle. J'ai toujours pensé qu'en devenant adulte, j'allais subitement changer et devenir «comme il faut». Mais plus cette date approche, plus je suis convaincu que c'est faux. A mes dix-sept ans, il ne va rien se passer, Ginny. Je serai toujours la même andouille irresponsable qu'avant. Et Maman continuera de me dire: «Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme Bill?»

_«Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme Ron?»_ pensa Ginny pour elle-même.

—C'est pareil pour toi. Les anniversaires sont des moments fixés comme ça parce qu'il le faut. Tu ne vas pas changer aujourd'hui parce que t'as sept ans, mais tu changes un petit peu tous les jours…et tu es un peu plus raisonnable chaque jour.

—Donc, pas de champignon magique?

—Non. Les champignons, c'est juste fait pour les potions. Et pour les crêpes. D'ailleurs c'est meilleur en crêpe!

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Charlie tendit sa main pour aider Ginny à se relever.

—Allez viens, s'il y a bien quelque chose de déraisonnable aujourd'hui, c'est la quantité de cadeaux qui t'attend!

* * *

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant Olivia Ruiz...


End file.
